House Rules
New/Amended Rules Action Points: Each session, the players begin with 3 action points. An action point can be used to add a 1d6 to any roll or to reduce damage by the same amount. An action point can also be used to automatically stabilize if you are dying or to automatically confirm a critical. Action points can also be used to let characters attempt seemingly impossible tasks. Called Shot: You may make a called shot against any area of an opponent. The attack is made at a -4 and only deals ½ dmg, but the effects can be quite interesting. Shooting someone in the leg, for instance, will reduce their movement speed, or render them unable to walk. Suppressing Fire: You may suppress a 10' x 10' area by firing wildly at the area. The attack is made at -4 and must equal 10 to succeed. It requires a full round action. A regular attack expends two bullets and does no damage. However, each enemy in the square must make a DC 10 Will save or be shaken on their next action. If a burst fire is used, then the DC is 15. If full auto is used, then the DC is 20. Wounds: During your travels, you might sustain injuries that lead to more grievous injuries. For example, falling a fair distance might result in a fractured leg. These wounds can be healed by someone with medical training, but they usually require a certain amount of time for full recovery. Taking certain actions might aggravate wounds that have not completely healed. For instance, a huge gash that has been stitched up might break open during combat and begin bleeding. There are no hard rules for wounds and it is all at the DM's discretion. Feat Changes: Brawl gives Combat Martial Arts Improved Brawl gives Improved Martial Arts and Improved Disarm Advanced Martial Arts gives Improved Trip Defensive Martial Arts gives Elusive Target Combat Throw gives Improved Combat Throw Far Shot gives Dead Aim Personal Fire Arms gives Burst Fire and Double Tap Advanced Fire Arms gives Precise Shot and Strafe Weapon Focus gives Quick Reload with chosen weapon Weapon Finesse gives Quick Draw Power Attack gives Sunder Complications You can take 3 complications (1 major and 2 minor). They may be taken at any time, not just at character creation. A major complication gives your character +1 to any attribute. Each minor gives +2 to a skill or two minors can be used for a free feat. Allergies (minor/major): You are allergic to something. All Thumbs (minor): A 1 roll during skill checks is automatic failure. Also, there is a chance that you'll break whatever you are trying to manipulate when using a skill. Amorous (minor/major): You tend to put yourself into harms way or do stupid things if it ends with you getting laid. Amnesia (minor/major): You sometimes forget previous events or have completely forgotten who you are. Anemic (minor): If the character is fatigued, they cannot take any actions. Anger Issues (minor/major): Sometimes your temper erases all logic from your brain. Arrogant (major): Character makes every attempt to humiliate opponents and taunt them. They must also challenge the apparent leader or strongest of the group in any combat encounter. Bad Eyes (major/minor): major: -2 attack with ranged weapons. Minor: -2 to Perception. Big Mouth (minor): Unable to keep secrets and talks at the worst possible times. Blind (major): you are blind. Bloodthirsty (major): Never takes prisoners or shows compassion to enemies. Cautious (minor): Character is overly careful and will not take chances. Clueless (minor): -2 to all knowledge checks. Code of Honor (major): Character must always keep their word and act like a gentleman. Lives by their code of conduct absolutely. Contrarian (minor): You always support the underdog in any situation. Crude (Yo Bitch!) (minor/major): minor: -2 to all social skills. Major: -2 charisma and everyone you meet is less likely to help you. Curious (major): Character wants to know everything and cannot pass up an opportunity to investigate a situation, regardless of risk. Dead Inside (major): You are a sociopath. You give off an eerie vibe that turns most peoples stomach. You cannot use Sense Motive, and you have no sense of empathy or humor. Death Wish (minor): Character wants to die after completing a specific task. After they have completed the task, they will not take any special care with their own life. Delusional (minor/major): Character suffers from grave delusions. Elderly (major): -10' movement. -1 all physical stats. +3 to all mental skills. Enemy (minor/major): Character has a recurring nemesis. Forked Tongue (major): You are a compulsive liar, and if people catch on they will not trust you whatsoever. Greedy (minor/major): Character is obsessed with material wealth. Guilty (minor/major): For some reason, you feel guilty about something that happened. At the beginning of each session you have to roll a will save to see how many action points you receive. Gullible (minor): You take people at their word and believe almost anything. Habit (minor/major): -1 Charisma when deprived. Fatigue rolls when deprived of a major habit. Hard of Hearing (minor/major): minor: -2 perception. Major: deaf. Hemophiliac (major): you take -2 damage with a failed fortitude roll while dying. Wounds also do double damage. All rolls to heal your wounds or stabilize you are increased by 50%. Heroic (major): Character is a chronic white knight and must always help those in need. Honest (minor/major): You are honest to a fault. Idealist (minor/major): You believe that people are inherently good and that the world is a wonderful place full of vanilla scented farts and edible rainbows. People will tend to take advantage of you. Illiterate (minor): cannot read or write any language. Illness (minor/major): You have an illness or syndrome that could just be annoying and a nuisance or end in your death. Klepto (minor/major): You simply must steal. Klutz (minor/major): You are clumsy to a fault and make blunders at the worst times. Lame (major): -10' movement and cannot run or full retreat. Lightweight (minor): You can't drink to save your life. Also, take a -1 to all fortitude rolls. Little Person (major): Ok, be honest with yourself: you're a goddamned midget. You take a -1 to all physical stats love 10' movement and lose 4 hope. Low Threshold for Pain (major): Anytime you take damage, you must make a DC 15 fortitude save or be stunned for 2 rounds. Loyal (minor): Character will never disappoint or betray those they work for or their allies. Mean (minor): -2 charisma when being ill-tempered or surly. Memorable (minor): You just have one of those faces. You are easy to remember and will be easy to pick out. Mr. Glass (major): You add +3 to all damage that you take. Also, your bones are twice as easy to break. Neat Freak (minor/major): You like things tidy. Germs and contact make you uneasy. Some people take your precautions the wrong way. Nonhealing (major): You do not heal naturally. The only way to gain back your health is with the help of others. Obese (minor): -5' movement speed. -2 to all dex skills. One arm (major): -4 to any task requiring two arms. One Eye (major): -2 to any task requiring depth perception (including ranged weapons). +2 to all social skills for looking like a badass if you wear an eye patch. One Leg (major): -15' movement speed. Cannot run. -2 to athletics and acrobatics. Outsider (minor): -2 to all cha skills when dealing with someone from the largest group in the area. Only outsiders will talk to you truthfully. Overconfident (major): Character believes that they can do absolutely anything. Pacifist (minor/major): minor: character will only fight in self defense. Major: character will not fight and will actively run from every combat encounter. Paranoid (minor): Everyone is out to get you! You have a hard time trusting people. Phobia (minor/major): Must make a will save when near the phobia or freeze up for 1d4 rounds. -2 or -4 to the roll minor/major. Prejudice (minor): Racism, sexism, agism, it's all fun. You have a certain prejudice against a group or type of people. Pyromaniac (major): You really, really, really like fire. You must make a will save whenever you are around fire or you will simply stare at it. You have a compulsion to start fires whenever possible, even to the detriment of others. Quest (minor/major): You are on a quest for something. It could be as simple as a snack cake that you haven't had since the outbreak started, or it could be as large as finding your lost family who are states away from you. You are irritable and confrontational if sidetracked from your quest. Quirk (minor): Character has some personality quirk. Rebellious (minor): You have trouble with authority. Not in a cute James Dean way, but more of a Malcolm X kill any motherfucker that tells you what to do way. Responsible for Someone (minor/major): You have some useless ass NPCs that you are responsible for. minor: you are responsible for one person, major: you are responsible for multiple people. If they should happen to die, you will take a huge hit to hope and must pick a new hindrance (guilt, death wish, or vengeful suggested). Rotten Luck (minor/major): You have shit luck. Like for real. Sometimes you are simply compelled to reroll, even if it was a natural 20. Small (major): -1 to Strength and Constitution. -1 HP when leveling up. Smartass (minor): You really can't help yourself most of the time. It is simply too deliciously fun to make an offhanded quip even during the most dire of situations. Stubborn (minor): character will not give ground in conflicts. Strange Luck (minor/major): Crazy shit seems to follow you. Everything can be going fine, and then all of a sudden frogs start to rain from the sky. What the hell. Superstitious (minor): You behave strangely for no real reason. Perhaps you won't step on cracks or you have to count the number of steps you take when you leave the bathroom. Regardless, you believe some strange stuff. Traumatic Flashbacks (minor/major): Something absolutely terrible happened to you previously. The flashbacks hit you out of nowhere sometimes and leave you paralyzed, unable to do anything. Ugly (minor): -2 to charisma skills. Unstable (minor/major): You are a little weird at times, but perhaps you are full blown insane or house multiple personalities in your head. Vengeful (minor/major): will kill as part of a major hindrance. Vow (minor/major): A pledge to a group, deity, religion, or belief. Wanted (minor/major): A character is a wanted criminal. Chance of crime being common knowledge if major hindrance. Yellow (major): Character is a coward. Takes a -4 to fear checks and -2 to defense when surprised in combat. Young (major): -1 all attributes, -1 all skills. +1 action point per session. New Feats Action Prone: Action points are a 1d8 instead of 1d6. Berserk Rage: You fly into a rage and gain +2 to all attacks and damage for the duration of combat, but you suffer a -2 to all defenses and mental stats. You are fatigued for an hour after the combat. Born Leader: Whenever you assist someone, you give them a +3 instead of a +2 to the action that you were assisting. Brave: You gain a +4 to morale checks against fear. Carpenter: All structures you craft or modify gain additional hit points equal to your ranks in Craft (Structural). Chucker: 13 Str All throwing weapons gain + 100% range and +2 damage (does not effect explosive damage). Conservative Healer: 13 Wis Can use Treat Injury to heal someone twice in one day. Defensive Shooter: When using a one handed firearm, the character may attack an adjacent enemy without provoking an attack of opportunity. Expert Scrounger: 8 ranks in Search Gives a +5 bonus to Search checks with scavenging. Everything is a Weapon: No negative for improvised weapons. Fast Metabolism: You heal and recover from wounds, disease, and poisons at twice the normal rate. Fleet of Foot: 13 Dex Gain +5' to movement. Gourmet Chef: You can make even the most unpalatable dishes seem not quite so grotesque. Even with the bare minimum of resources, you can make sure that a meal is satisfying and doesn't lead to the party becoming demoralized. Goliath Strikes: 13 Str When using a two handed weapon, you gain double your Str modifier to damage instead of half again. Guerilla: Gain +1 attack when attacking from cover or concealment. Jack of All Trades: Can use untrained skills even with no ranks in them. Leadership: Gain a number of level 1 followers equal to charisma mod + ½ lvl. Light Sleeper: +5 to Listen checks when sleeping. Liquid Courage: For two hours after consuming enough alcoholic beverages to become inebriated, you gain 8 temporary hit points that disappear after the two hours are up. Lucky: You gain an extra action point at the beginning of each session. Magician: You gain +4 to Sleight of Hand checks when performing magic tricks. McGuyver: You take no penalties when crafting or repairing without the relevant kit. On the Money: You gain +2 to attack when making called shots. Opportunist: When making an attack of opportunity, you add an additional +2 to the attack roll. Pack Rat: Carry an additional 40 lbs. Parry: You gain +1 defense when dual wielding or using only a one handed weapon in melee. Photographic Memory: You have a photographic memory. Revenant: (req. 13 Con) If your character would be killed by an attack, you may roll a Fortitude save. The DC is 10 + the damage taken. If you are successful, then you are incapacitated at -9 hit points but are not stabilized. Shieldbearer: You can improvise items to use as a shield. And if you manage to get an actual shield, all the better. Bucklers (and other very small shields) can be used while wielding a 2-handed weapon with no ill effects. Shrewd Bargainer: 4 ranks in Diplomacy Add int mod to bartering checks. Signature Item: You have an item that is an inextricable part of your identity. If it is lost, it will eventually come back to you, though you will be distraught while it is away. You get +1 to all actions while using your signature item. Shotgun Surgeon: When you are within 30', the natural bonuses for a shotgun are doubled. Simple Needs: You can exist with only 75% as much food, water, air, and sleep as everyone else. Sleep of the Dead: You can sleep in armor without consequence. Also, you enter REM sleep quickly, so you only require 4 hours of sleep a night. Sneak Attack: 13 Dex Gain an additional 1d6 to damage when flanking or attacking a flat-footed foe. Suppressing Ace: No -4 penalty when using suppressing fire. Sure Footed: It is incredibly hard to throw you off your feet. You gain +4 against attempts to stay standing after losing your footing due to anything. Tactician: 4 ranks in Knowledge (tactics) At the beginning of any combat, roll a Knowledge (tactics) check at DC 15. If you are successful, you gain an extra action point that may be used during the combat. True Believer: Whenever you fight to further the cause of one of your allegiances, you gain +1 to all saving throws. Unrelenting Assault: 13 Str Your melee attacks are so ferocious that you deal your Str mod in damage to the target, even if you miss. Weapon Specialization: Weapon Focus and lvl 6 With the chosen weapon, you gain +2 damage. ACTION BOOST You have the ability to alter your luck drastically in dire circumstances. Benefit: When you spend an action point, you roll d8s instead of d6s for the action result. FAST PLUS Advancements in science coupled with your drive to excel enable you to progress faster toward becoming a truly dexterous hero. Benefit: You gain two talents from the Fast hero’s talent trees. The talents must be selected from the following list, you cannot select more than one talent from a single talent tree, and you must meet all the prerequisites of a talent to select it. Uncanny Dodge 1, Uncanny Dodge 2, Defensive Roll, Opportunist, Improved Increased Speed, Advanced Increased Speed. Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Each time you select this feat, you must choose a different pair of talents. DEDICATED PLUS Advancements in science coupled with your drive to excel enable you to progress faster toward becoming a truly dedicated hero. Benefit: You gain two talents from the Dedicated hero’s talent trees. The talents must be selected from the following list, you cannot select more than one talent from a single talent tree, and you must meet all the prerequisites of a talent to select it. Improved Aid Another, Intuition, Healing Touch 1, Healing Touch 2, Aware, Faith, Cool Under Pressure. Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Each time you select this feat, you must choose a different pair of talents. SMART PLUS Advancements in science coupled with your drive to excel enable you to progress faster toward becoming a truly intelligent hero. Benefit: You gain two talents from the Smart hero’s talent trees. The talents must be selected from the following list, you cannot select more than one talent from a single talent tree, and you must meet all the prerequisites of a talent to select it. Savant, Linguist, Exploit Weakness, Plan, Trick. Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Each time you select this feat, you must choose a different pair of talents. The exception is the savant talent, which you can select multiple times. However, each time you select the savant talent, you must choose a different skill. STRONG PLUS Advancements in science coupled with your drive to excel enable you to progress faster toward becoming a truly strong hero. Benefit: You gain two talents from the Strong hero’s talent trees. The talents must be selected from the following list, you cannot select more than one talent from a single talent tree, and you must meet all the prerequisites of a talent to select it. Improved Extreme Effort, Advanced Extreme Effort, Improved Ignore Hardness, Advanced Ignore Hardness, Improved Melee Smash, Advanced Melee Smash. Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Each time you select this feat, you must choose a different pair of talents. TOUGH PLUS Advancements in science coupled with your drive to excel enable you to progress faster toward becoming a truly tough hero. Benefit: You gain two talents from the Tough hero’s talent trees. The talents must be selected from the following list, you cannot select more than one talent from a single talent tree, and you must meet all the prerequisites of a talent to select it. Damage Reduction 2/—, Damage Reduction 3/—, Energy Resistance (choose one energy type), Remain Conscious, Second Wind, Stamina. Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Each time you select this feat, you must choose a different pair of talents. ULTRA IMMUNE SYSTEM You are less susceptible to the ravages of poison, disease, and radiation poisoning. Prerequisite: Constitution 13. Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus on Fortitude saving throws to resist poisons, diseases, and radiation sickness. Furthermore, any permanent ability drain inflicted upon you is treated as temporary ability damage instead. URBAN TRACKING You can track down the location of missing persons or wanted individuals. Benefit: To find the trail of an individual or to follow it for 1 hour requires a Gather Information check. You must make another Gather Information check every hour of the search, as well as each time the trail becomes difficult to follow, such as when it moves to a different area of town. The DC of the check, and the number of checks required to track down your quarry, depends on the community population and the conditions: Population DC Checks Required Fewer than 2,000 5 1d4 2,000–9,999 10 1d4+1 10,000–49,999 15 2d4 50,000–99,999 20 2d4+1 100,000–499,999 25 3d4 500,000+ 30 3d4+1 Condition DC Modifier Every three creatures in the group being sought –1 Every 24 hours the quarry has been missing or sought +1 Tracked quarry “lies low” +5 If you fail a Gather Information check, you can retry after 1 hour of questioning. The GM rolls the number of checks required secretly, so the player doesn’t know exactly how long the task requires. Normal: A character without this feat can use Gather Information to find out information about a particular individual, but each check takes 1d4+1 hours and doesn’t allow effective trailing. Special: You can cut the time per Gather Information check in half (to 30 minutes per check rather than 1 hour per check), but you suffer a –5 penalty on the check. Improved Natural Healing You recover from wounds and injury faster than normal. Prerequisite: Base Fortitude save bonus +5. Benefit: You recover 2 hit points per character level per rest period (8 hours of sleep). If you undergo complete bed rest (doing nothing for the entire day), you recover 4 hit points per character level per day. Ability damage returns at 2 points for resting 8 hours, or 4 points per day with complete bed rest. Normal: Normal natural healing is 1 hit point per character level for 8 hours rest, or 2 hit points per character level per day for complete bed rest. Ability damage returns at 1 point for 8 hours rest, or 2 points per day with complete bed rest. Maternal Instinct Your nuturing inclinations as a woman give you insight into treating patients. Prerequisite: Female Benefit: Whenever you make a treat injury check (DC 15) to bandage a player, you may apply your wisdom modifier to the amount healed. Sneak Attack You are adept at wounding enemies when they are unaware. Prerequisite: Base attack bonus of +1 Benefit: When you attack an enemy when they are not aware of your presence (when they are denied their dexterity/dodge bonuses to AC) or when you are flanking them, you gain an extra 1d6 per three character levels to the damage roll. Sixth Sense You seem to be unnaturally attuned to the universe. Prerequisite: None Benefit: You may spend an action point to gain more insight into a situation. Revenant It is almost impossible to kill you. Prerequisite: The Diehard talent. Benefit: If you sustain damage that would normally kill you, you may make a fortitude save (DC 25) and simply continue fighting at -9 hit points. MacGyver You are exceptionally gifted when it comes to improvised creations. Prerequisite: Craft (Mechanical, Chemical, or Electronics) 5 ranks Benefit: Anytime you make a craft check using improvised materials (materials not usually suited for the job, or ones that you have created yourself) you add +3 to the skill check. Undeniable Accent You are able to pull off an accent that is almost undeniable. Prerequisite: 13 Charisma Benefit: Whenever you talk to a member of the opposite sex, you gain +3 on all charisma skill checks made against that person. However, you must actually speak with the chosen accent in real life when interacting with the character. Eagle Eyes Your vision is impeccable Prerequisite: None Benefit: You gain a +2 to spot and search checks. Also, when attacking with a ranged weapon, you ignore the first set of penalties due to range increments. If You're Not First, You're Last You put the pedal to the medal so hard that it almost breaks through the floor board. Also, you piss excellence in the morning. Prerequisite: Drive 5 ranks. Benefit: You may push a car 20 miles over its top speed. Also, you gain +2 on your drive checks when navigating hazards. Gun Nut You keep your weapons in immaculate condition. Prerequisite: Repair 5 ranks. Benefit: Your gun never jams or breaks down from normal wear and tear. Anonymous You are legion. Prerequisite: 5 ranks in Computer Use. Benefit: When hacking, you gain +3 to your rolls.